Kaitou Kid Brothers
by Sora Kawazoe
Summary: Kaitou and Shinichi find out that that they are brothers so they steal gems together Rachel willbe included in future chapters this is my second one read and reviw no flames Kaito x Aoko,Shinichi x Ran
1. NEW SCHOOL

KAITOU KID BROTHERS

**It was a normal day at Conan High School kid's getting ready for the day ahead, mean while Kaito and Aoko were fighting as usual when they hear footsteps knowing Mrs. Koyama since nobody should be in the hall she walks in with someone who looks like Kaitou Kuroba except with cleaner hair.**

**  
**"Good morning class" says to her students" Today we have new student "she continues

He wrote "Shinichi Kuroba" on the board and said nervously "H-Hi my name is Shinichi Kuroba nice to meet you all

Everyone as surprised at hearing the name Kuroba since they know Kaitou has no brother

"Alright Shinichi-kun there's an empty seat next to your brother" Mrs. Koyama tells him

"Yes Mrs. Koyama "he answers herShinichi walked to his desk and saw that Kaitou had a mischievous smirk on his face and said "Don't start Kaitou "

"Now now is that any way to talk to your brother hmm" said to him "

Look I 'm not in the mood okay" Shinichi said to him

"Alright I'll leave you alone Shinichi" Kaitou said to his brother

"Wait you two are brothers "Aoko asked him .Kaitou nodded his head "Well I never saw that coming by the way my name is Aoko Nakamori nice to meet you by the way I've been friends with your brother since child hood .

"It's just like me and Rachel or we were" Shinichi thought to himself

"What's wrong Shinichi-kun "Aoko asked

"N-Nothing I'm alright "Shinichi answered

"Nothing yeah right he just lost his girlfriend "Kaitou told Aoko

"Oh "Aoko said

Chapter One End!

I'll upload the second chapter as soon as I can bye b . . d


	2. First Hiest

At home:

"Were home Mom" Kaito said as he and Shinichi walked in

"Welcome home" welcomed her sons.

"Were going to my room to prepare for tonight's heist" Kaito said as he and Shinichi walked away

"Okay, umm Shinichi-kun I was wondering are you sure you are ready for tonight there are still a lot of things you can learn from your brother" Mrs. Kuroba asked Him

"I know mom but the notice has already been sent out so I kinda have no choice" Shinichi told her.  
"I know but I'm just worried alright" she tells him

"I'll be fine mom" he tells her

That night at Beika:

"Alright men weather its two or one thief we will catch these thief's alright stand guard and keep your eyes peeled and report anything suspicious" inspector Nakamori instructed.

"Sir Yes sir" the officer said as they ran to their posts

"Jeez not only do I have to deal with one phantom thief but two what is this world coming to" the Inspector thought to himself

Somewhere else:  
"Young master are you sure your brother is ready" Jii asked Kaito

"Relax Jii he'll be just fine" Kaito said trying to get Jii to cool off

And remember we are no longer Kaito and Shinichi we are thief's" Kaito said as he changed from high school student to thief.

Back at Beika museum:  
"Please Inspector don't let these thief's take my family's prized ruby Angels Tear" A woman named Akane Hikari begged the inspector

"Don't worry Mrs. Hikari I won't let anything happen to your Gem" Inspector Nakamori reassured her  
Just then there was a huge puff of smoke then out of nowhere two figures dressed all in white and with monocles on different eyes appeared  
"Ladies and Gentlemen" the figures shouted in unison

"Get them" Inspector Nakamori shouted and the chase was on.

Chapter 2 End sorry about not continuing the heist too much typing


	3. Anouther New Student

It was another day in Shinichi Kuroba's life until class started

"Hey Shinichi did you hear were getting a new student in our class "Aoko asked Shinichi  
"Hmm, oh we are" Shinichi said getting out of his daze

Yeah we are I wonder what he or she will be like" Kaito said cutting in

Just then Mrs. Koyama walked in with someone who looked vaguely familiar  
"Hello my name is Mori Ran nice to meet you all" She said after she wrote her name on the board

Flashback:  
"What why are you transferring me dad" Ran yelled as she asked Kogoro

Now Ran calm down I've seen how sad you've been since you found out about Shinichi and I worry about you I mean if your depressed who going to make dinner for me" Kogoro explained  
"Dad" Ran yelled

"Just kidding" Kogoro said not trying to make his daughter mad  
Alright dad I know your just trying to help I'll go" She sad finally said after a long silence  
"Crud this is bad knowing her she's still probably mad" Shinichi thought to himself until he was interrupted

"Shinichi Kuroba" yelled

"Y-Yes sensei" Shinichi said nervously"  
Is there an empty seat near you" She asked him  
"Yes there is" Shinichi said trying to avoid looking at Ran  
Ok go sit next Kuroba-kun" told her  
"Yes sensei" Ran responded

"Hello" Ran said to Shinichi still trying to hide his face until

"Y-Your Shinichi" Ran said trying to get a hold of what was happening  
"H-Hello" Shinichi muttered

"Don't say anything Ku-Kuroba since when has your last name Kuroba" Ran asked

Since I found out about my true heritage" he explained  
"Your true what" She asked him

Sigh never mind now I have to ask you what you are you doing here" Shinichi asked her  
Well my dad was worried and …… never mind that's none of your business" She told him  
"Alright I just asked sheesh" He mumbled

"Wait you know each other" Aoko asked nobody answered  
Wow two chapters in two days aren't I awesome see ya next time on Kaitou Kid Brothers! b . . d


	4. A Talk Between Old Friends

After school:  
Shinichi was walking home with Kaito again when Shinichi heard his name being called and saw that Ran was his caller  
"Hey Shinichi I know I said I'd never talk to you again but I have a whole bunch of questions for you" Ran said to him  
"Like" he asked her  
"Well what did you mean by true heritage" she asked him

"Sigh well it was a few weeks after I had told you and you didn't forgive me this idiot and showed me a tape that had Toichi Kuroba's voice saying that he had a brother at first I thought  
he wanted me to find him but it turned out to be me at first I was in denial but after showing me the birth certificate I had no choice but accept the truth" he explains to her 

Oh and did you mean Toichi Kuroba the famous magician who died is your father" Ran asked

Yes he was oh and I haven't introduced you Ran this is my twin brother Kaito although I think you remember him" Shinichi tells her

"Oh I do" she said remembering the card trick then the huge explosion he made in class

"Look Shinichi I'll forgive you and by the way what's happened since I last saw you hm" she asked

Nothing much oh I've decide to quit being a detective so I've learned a few magic tricks" he tells her

"Oh really" she says sarcastically

"Really" he says making a rose appear in his hand which made Ran blush.

"H-How did you do that"Ran asked him  
A magician never revials his secret"he tells her

"Well see ya later Ran I've gotta get home bye" he said as they parted

Pweph another chapter sorry Kaito and Aoko don't talk much but they will soon see ya next time on Kaitou Kid Brothers


	5. Notice

Due to the lack of ideas I will not be updating but keep cool I will be back as soon as I can see ya later ^ _ ^

~ DetectiveKid95~


End file.
